1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table game, and in particular to a magnetic table game.
The invention was intended as a table hockey game, but the same combination of elements can be used in a simulated soccer or other game including a projectile and goal. For the most part, the following description is directed to a table hockey game.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Table hockey games in which a plurality of miniature players are manipulated on a playing surface are well known. In such games, a marble or other simulated puck is propelled around the playing surface by moving the players so that the players or sticks integral with the players strike the puck. The players either remain in one position and rotate or can be moved a limited distance along the playing surface.
Magnetically operated table games are also described in the patent literature. Examples of such games are disclosed by Canadian Patent No. 832,328, issued to J. J. Beelien on Jan. 20, 1970, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,263,115, issued to L. A. Winter on Nov. 18, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,028, issued to B. W. Yaeger on Aug. 28, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,459, issued to G. E. Lindman on May 28, 1963, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,040, issued to G. Fernandez on Mar. 15, 1977. In general terms, the games include a table, the top surface of which defines a playing surface, and a plurality of player pieces which are magnetically manipulated on the playing surface by magnets in the players and/or activating sticks or handles beneath the table. In the case of table hockey games described in the patents, a simulated puck is propelled by forcibly moving a player against the puck.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively amusing and challenging table game in which a projectile is directly manipulated by persons playing the game, rather than indirectly by simulated players on a playing surface.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a table game comprising a frame; legs for supporting said frame in an elevated position; a panel in said frame having a top surface defining a playing surface; a ferromagnetic projectile for sliding along said playing surface; at least one goal on said playing surface for receiving the projectile; and an elongated stick for moving the projectile on the playing surface, said stick including a handle end for manual manipulation of the stick and a magnetic end for movement beneath the panel to effect corresponding movement of the projectile on the playing surface.
More specifically, the invention relates to a table hockey game comprising a frame; legs for supporting said frame in an elevated position; a panel in said frame having a top surface defining a playing surface; a ferromagnetic puck for sliding along said playing surface; at least one goal on said playing surface for receiving the puck; and an elongated stick for moving the puck on the playing surface, said stick including a handle end for manual manipulation of the stick and a magnetic end for movement beneath the panel to effect corresponding movement of the puck on the playing surface.